


In Love

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never really known what being in love was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompted challenge at fandomverse at LJ. The prompt was 'love'. 
> 
> This is the last of the ficlets that I wrote over the last few days. Enjoy!

Steve quietly stood and walked out his back door and down to the beach. He stopped just short of the water, where the grass of the yard and the sand of the beach met. There weren’t many times when he had time to himself, so when he did, he let his mind wander.

He thought back on the last few years, since he’d come home, and how much his life had changed. Prior to his return, he’d been a man without any commitments; no one to worry about, or worry about him. He was a machine. 

Since his homecoming, he realized that was no longer the case. He was no longer the machine he had been, because he now had people that cared about him, and he in return cared about them. He also discovered a very big part of what he’d been missing since he was sent to the mainland so many years ago.

Love. Such a simple word, yet so complicated. Sure, there had been people he loved throughout his life; his parents, his sister, Catherine. He loved Catherine, of course, but he wasn’t in love with her. For so long, he hadn’t known the distinction, but since returning to Hawai’i, it had become blaringly obvious.

He had never really known what being in love was. Not until a loud-mouthed Jersey detective by the name of Danny Williams, and his daughter, Grace, had invaded his life. He couldn’t imagine life without Danny anymore, and he didn’t know how he’d survived so long without either in his life. Steve knew he’d do anything to make sure they were happy and loved, and in return he knew they’d do the same for him. He supposed that was part of what being in love felt like.

Steve was broken out of his reverie when he felt someone approaching. He turned his head and saw Danny walking up to him.

“Whatcha doing, babe?”

“Just thinking.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Danny said.

Steve chuckled, “Yeah.”

Danny took Steve’s hand in his and turned to face him. “Come on, babe. Everyone’s waiting.”

Steve turned his head back toward the house, and could see the many members of his ohana.

“Okay, let’s go.”

As they started walking back to the house, Danny spoke, “You okay?”

Steve hesitated slightly, and then said, “Yeah, I’m good.”

They both smiled fondly at each other and continued toward the house. After that night, there would be no doubt in his or anyone else’s minds. Steve McGarrett was in love with Danny Williams.


End file.
